gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pucker Up
" " is the first episode of Chulip. Intro Arin: "Hey, welcome to Chulip." Jon: "Chu!" Arin: "I don't even care." Jon: "Chu, Chu! Chu, Chu, Chu! Summer Party!" Game Progress The Grumps (with Arin playing the game) start the playthrough by naming the people that sent the game to them while trying to figure out the correct way to say their names. They start a new file, naming their character Q★T!!!!! (stylized spelling of "Cutie"; Jon originally suggested Jarin before settling on Q★T!!!!! and The Girl of Your Dreams RL STINE (after Robert Lawrence Stine, author of the Goosebumps series of horror novels; Jon originally suggested Clarabelle, since it rhymed with "Fucked Like Hell", however Arin went on and named her RL STINE by his own admission). Jontron was amused. They walk around Long Life Town and talk to Michelle, Dr. Dandy and Batayan. Discussion The Grumps comment on the designs of the characters in the game, with Jon calling Dr. Dandy and Michelle "Doc Ice Cream Cone" and "Pumpkin Head" after the shapes of their heads; Jon comments on Batayan's teeth, and asks Barry to stop watching the playthrough footage and try to guess what Batayan reminds Jon of; Barry guesses a combination of General Grievous from Star Wars and K.K. Slider from Animal Crossing; Jon says Batayam reminds him of the Lake Scientist from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, followed by Barry editing a picture of him falling into the screen. Arin guesses that Barry probably guessed that Jon was thinking of Jackie Chan (since Batayan looks like a caricature of an Asian stereotype), with Jon saying that Barry is better than that. Quotes "9000 ZENNY A MONTH!? FUCK! WHAT IS THIS, DUBAI!?" - Arin commenting on the monthly rent of the house where Q★T!!!!! and his father live. "Dad you wanna know the reason I don't wanna stick around!? You never look at me in the eye!" - Jon as Q★T!!!!!, commenting on the fact that the main character's father never looks at him in the eye in the beginning of the game. "Did he just jump into his shoes?" - Jon, commenting on the animation that happens when the main character leaves his house. "OH MY GOD! OH JESUS! Holy shi-! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for what I did! oh god!" - Jon and Arin, reacting after seeing Michelle's face. "Oh, okay, just go. Just go. Arin, just go. Arin, Arin, justgo, just go, just go. ARIN, GO. Arin, go." - Jon, begging for Arin to get away from Michelle, while Arin tries to talk with Dr. Dandy. "She gives me goosebumps, if you will." - Jon on Arin's choice of 'RL STINE' for the name of the love interest. "Oh My God! The teeth!? You see the teeth!? It looks like when a bone s- Like a leg just comes off. Oh God, this is a fucking disgusting game. You gonna have to kiss that guy!?" - Jon, commenting on Batayan's teeth. "Mmmmmnope." - Barry, after failing to guess who Jon thought Batayan looked like. Outro Jon: "Is that a tree? Is that a next time on Game Grumps I hear?" Arin: "Wha- Is- Wha- Oh! I think it is, Jon! Open the door, let it in!" Jon: whistles Arin: "Is that the call for next time on Game Grumps?" Jon: "Yeah." Arin: "Are you trying to attract it- OH, JESUS, IT'S IN THE HOUSE!" Jon: cries Arin: IT'S IN THE FUCKING HOUSE; GET IT OUT! Jon: speech Trivia *The song that Jon sings at the beginning of the video is "Kiss! Summer Party" by 3nin Matsuri (written and composed by "Keigo"). External Links * Category:Episodes Category:Chulip Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes